


Spin

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Prompto took the bartender job at Hoe Down because, apart from other reasons, he wanted to practice pole dancing out of everyone's sight.Ignis catches him one late night, however, and things take an unexpected spin.





	Spin

It was already half past three in the morning, but Prompto has yet to leave Hoe Down. He finished cleaning and replacing the glasses and wiping down the bar counters an hour ago, but just like the last four nights, he’d stayed long after everyone -- even and most especially the strippers -- has gone.

Prompto supposed he was lucky that Ravus, the stern-faced-but-handsome owner of the strip club, trusted him to enough to handle closing even if he’d just started bartending six weeks ago. He supposed he was even luckier that Ravus didn’t scoff at the reason why he’d volunteered to close every night he’s on shift.

“I just, um, well,” Prompto had stammered. “I just maybe wanted to um, like, maybe try the pole? For a bit? Like, for um, practice?”

Ravus had just raised a fine eyebrow at him and threw him a set of keys. “Suit yourself,” he’d said and that was that.

In the short time that he’d been working at Hoe Down, Prompto would like to think that he’d already picked up a few pointers from his favorite acts. Nyx for sure. The guy had a bottomless well of charm that he used to full advantage each night he was on stage. The audience simply _adored_ Nyx. He also had such an easygoing, welcoming smile offstage that Prompto reckoned Nyx would give him a few lessons if he gathered enough guts to ask.

But no. Despite his effortless charisma, Nyx wasn’t Prompto’s most awaited performer. It was Ignis. There’s just something about him that drew Prompto in, maybe even half of Hoe Down’s clientele. Ignis was… magnetic.

Whenever it was Ignis’s turn on stage and the pole, Prompto’s world grinds into a halt. There was only Ignis and his routine, which he performs with a stunning, seductive grace. His body was gorgeous, sure, but the way he moves is nothing less than the work of Shiva herself.

Prompto took this job for a lot of reasons, and on top of that list is that he wanted to be able to move like Ignis did. Sexy, yes. Graceful, yes. But more than that, he wanted to be able to move in a way that was liberating. Where it’s just the music and himself, sure and confident and free.

Heaving a deep breath, Prompto finally approached centerstage where the pole stood. He ran a hand down the smooth, shiny surface before gripping it with a much steadier hand than he had the last couple of nights. With another deep breath, Prompto leapt into a simple forward spin. He repeated it twice to get a better feel of the required momentum, then spun twice more to practice a more graceful ending. Then he switched into a series of chair spins, tucking his knees up just right so his thighs are not tensed as much.

Prompto was attempting to transition from a forward to a back hook spin when a familiar voice called his name. He was so surprised that his hand slipped and he slid down a few inches, enough to make him painfully bump his knee on the floor. He hissed at the electric tingle that skittered up and down his leg.

“Ignis? What are you…” Prompto struggled to get up. “I thought you’d already left with Nyx and the others.”

Prompto found it difficult to look at Ignis -- it felt like a terrible intrusion to his privacy, seeing him freshly showered and wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, of all things. It was odd, he knew, because he saw Ignis bare so much more almost every night. Maybe it was the novelty of it, seeing Ignis covered up, that made it seem so much more intimate.

“I was planning my routine for next week. Music, steps, and all that. I guess I lost track of time,” Ignis replied with a casual shrug.

“Right, right,” Prompto said distractedly.

“How long have you been practicing after hours?” Ignis inquired.

Belatedly, Prompto realized he was still holding on to the pole. He let it go immediately and thrust his hands into his pockets. “No, I’m not! I mean, I was just… I was only…”

Ignis just smiled at him, a slight upturn of lips that made him look even more beautiful. “Would you like to learn? I can teach you.”

Prompto blinked. “Oh. Um. I’m not really, like, trying to be a dancer or stripper or anything, like, I’ll leave that to you guys, it’s not like, you know, I’m gorgeous like you, I mean you like _all_ of you, not just you.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and Prompto backpedaled at once. “Not that I think you’re not gorgeous, Ignis, like, I already said that all of you are gorgeous and that means like, you know --”

Both to Prompto’s relief and chagrin, Ignis laughed. “Thank you,” he said. “But my question still stands. Would you like to learn?”

“Um, yes. But…”

“There are no buts, Prompto. Yes or no?”

Ignis’s gaze was piercing and Prompto found that he couldn’t look away. “Yes,” he said. “I’d like to learn.”

“Come here, then. Let me look at you.”

That threw Prompto off. “What?”

Ignis merely extended a hand, beckoning him closer, so Prompto jumped off the stage and approached Ignis. He stopped an arm’s length away, but the taller man gently pulled him closer, close enough that he could feel Ignis’s breath fanning his cheeks.

Ignis lifted his graceful hands, letting them hover on Prompto’s shoulders. “May I?”

“Um. May you what?” Prompto was thoroughly distracted by a full-on assault of everything Ignis. His scent, his eyes, his warmth, his…

“May I touch you?”

Prompto let out an embarrassing squeak. “Um, okay?”

Ignis’s answering laugh was like smooth coffee, slowly awakening his senses. And then Ignis laid his hands on his neck and suddenly, his whole body came alive.

From Prompto’s neck, Ignis moved down to collar bones, then shoulders, arms, and hands. The progress was slow, each touch light yet lingering, and left a trail of fire wherever it passed.

Prompto stayed still, breaths coming a little too quickly and loudly. He felt hot and cold at the same time, nervous and giddy and very, very aroused. It was a heady combination and Prompto didn’t know if he wanted Ignis to stop or continue. Especially when those hands moved from his wrists back up to his chest.

He jumped in shock and Ignis raised an eyebrow in silent question. Prompto nodded, barely perceptible, but Ignis continued mapping his body until those impossibly warm hands stopped at his stomach.

Prompto let out a shaky sigh. “So, um. What’s the verdict?”

“Well,” Ignis said, playful and seductive. Prompto has seen that sultry gaze so many times now, but this time was infinitely different because the intensity was directed at him and only him. Ignis gave his abs a light push using two fingers. “You certainly have the body for it.”

“Oh.” Prompto was pleasantly surprised. “Really?”

Ignis laughed again and Prompto decided that he loved the sound. “Really,” he said, and Prompto didn’t know how Ignis combined earnest and sultry in one tone. “Slender, strong, compact. Nyx would love you as a partner in tandem routines.”

“Oh,” Prompto said. “And you? Would you um… I dunno, would you --”

“I,” Ignis cut Prompto’s stammering. “Would love to keep you for myself, darling.”

Prompto’s breath hitched at the term. “Um,” was all he could say as he blushed profusely.

“Are you working on Saturday?” Ignis asked.

Prompto was; if he weren’t, then he would’ve switch with Tredd. But Ignis didn’t need to know that. “Yeah, of course.”

“I’ll see you after hours, then.”

Ignis had already turned to leave when Prompto realized something. “Can we not have a lesson first?”

“Oh?” Ignis threw a look over his shoulder. “And what do you suggest we do then?”

“I just wanna spend some time with you?” It sounded like a question, which made Prompto cringe. “Like a date. I’m asking you out on a date.”

Ignis, with all of his powerful grace, walked back to where Prompto still stood beside the stage. “Well, I usually don’t take someone home on the first date but…” He shrugged before continuing. “I do have a dance pole at home.”

Ignis drew a random pattern on Prompto’s chest, before turning back around again. “I’ll see you then, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much welcome and appreciated. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed reading! ^^


End file.
